


Nightime Comfort

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a nightmare and his lovers offer him comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightime Comfort

Fenris’ eyes snapped open, something was wrong and for a moment he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. The room was quiet with the exception of the crackling fire and the sound of Hawke’s quiet sniffles.

That wasn’t right; turning despite the dead weight of Anders arm around him, Fenris faced Hawke taking in how he was hunched over, his body shaking as he tried to muffle the sound of his tears.

“Hawke.” Fenris’ voice was still rough from the night’s activities, but he knew Hawke hear him when the man tensed. “Are you alright?” Fenris reached over and placed a hand on Hawke’s shoulder, his skin felt cold to the touch. “Come under the blankets.” The words came out as more of a command than a request, but Hawke rolled over anyway, curling up to Fenris.

Completely unused to comforting people, Fenris stroked Hawke’s hair even as he kicked Anders in the shin to wake him up. “What has upset you so?”

Hawke was quiet for a moment, his face buried in Fenris’ shoulder. “Nightmares.”

“Did I hear something about nightmares?” Anders asked groggily as he sat up, leaning over Fenris to pet Hawke’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it love?”

There was a moment of silence where Hawke curled further against Fenris. Anders took that moment to move around to the other side of the bed so that he could curl against Hawke’s back. “You don’t have to tell us if it’s too much.” He murmured, pressing a kiss against Hawke’s naked shoulder.

“I lost you both.” Hawke’s voice was muffled, but Fenris’ ear picked the words up easy enough, and by the flash of grief on Anders face he had heard it as well. “You were taken from me; no matter what I did I couldn’t save you. The Templars came and they…” A sob chocked off his words, and Fenris wrapped his arms tighter around Hawke.

Fenris understood Hawke’s fear, not of Templars, but he to had dreams of losing them, usually by Danarius’ hand. He did not need to guess that Anders had such dreams as well; he likely understood Hawke’s fear better than Fenris did though.

Anders pressed himself against Hawke’s back, his arms curling around Hawke’s shoulder, and one of his hands finding one of Fenris’ own. “With the lives we live we can’t make promises about never leaving you, but I think I can speak for both Fenris and myself in saying that if such a thing ever were to happen, we would fight tooth and nail to stop it and to get back to you.”

Feeling Hawke nod, Fenris pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We will never go down without a fight, this I can promise you Hawke.”

“Anyone who tries to take us will suck on one of my fireballs.”

Even as Fenris glared at Anders he felt Hawke chuckle. “And which staff would said fireball come from?”

“You’ll be happy to know that only you and Fenris get the privilege of sucking on anything from my special staff.”

That brought a laugh from Hawke, “I would hope so.”

Fenris merely rolled his eyes at their exchange. “How I put up with the two of you.”

Hawke pulled away to look him in the eyes; his blue eyes were red rimmed but shinning with mirth. “You’ve never complained about our staves before.”

“I’m done with both of you.” Fenris huffed with a roll of his eyes, attempting to turn away from Hawke, who pulled him close to his chest.

“But you love us.” Hawke murmured, nuzzling Fenris’ ear, his mood at least was much improved. “And we love you.” Fenris felt him shift, likely looking at Anders. “Maybe we should show him how much we appreciate him with our staves.”

Fenris didn’t even have time to think about running before he was pounced on by two horny mages.


End file.
